Hit List
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: This is how she was raised, she knows no other way, the victim: Edward Cullen. He's the son of a wealthy businessman, he may be just another victim on the hit list, but he'll make her question everything she knows and feels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 1

"Jake, I'm sorry," I whispered but in reality I wasn't. Charlie had raised me to be a coldblooded killer, I never thought about the people I

killed after they were dead. Jacob Black was no different, he was a rich boy with no family and I now had all of his money. It wasn't much, but

Charlie was sure it would pay off the debts he owed to different people. That's my dad by the way, Charlie Swan, he was in his 40's and people

thought he was a respectable man; he wasn't. Renee, my mom, divorced my dad when he started drinking again and took my sister with her,

Charlie got me. I tapped Jacob's head to make sure he was dead before walking away, not glancing back.

My name's Bella Swan. I'm the one who does the dirty work for Charlie, he sees me as nothing more than the girl who does his dirty

work. He told me once that having a pretty daughter paid off when it came to settling his debts.

"Where you been, girl?" Charlie yelled as soon I walked through the door. Charlie and I lived in separate places, I was sent all over the

United States when he had a job for me. Charlie lived in a little old shack, when it rained the place leaked, and part of it was falling down. I set the

envelope of cash on the table, this made him smile and laugh.

"That's everything he had on him," I said sitting down, "More than 2300 dollars in cash, right there in front of you."

"Good job," he grabbed the envelope and went to his room, he kept his safe in there, he didn't trust me enough to leave out in the open.

I guess being in debt can do that to a person, I know that I don't trust many people, I don't even trust him.

"What next chief?"

"Forks, Washington. One Mr. Edward Cullen," he scooted a folder over the table to me, I opened it up and saw Edward Cullen's profile in

front of me. He had brown copper hair and green eyes. "He's 17 years old. Carlisle Cullen is his father."

"THE Carlisle Cullen?" I asked, Charlie nodded. Carlisle Cullen was one of the most successful business men in the United States, he was

like Steve Jobs or some other rich famous person, it doesn't matter who you pick, he was important and he had money.

"I don't need all of his money, just some. Bella, this could clear me up from all the debts. You know what will happen if you mess up,

don't you?" I nodded. I messed things up a lot when I was younger, I had been on this road since I was 7 years old. 7 year old me let something

slip, Charlie's debt had increased because of it, I had been beaten within an inch of my life because of my slip up. I was his daughter, but he didn't

care, I had messed up and his debt had become greater, he never let me forget it.

"I won't mess up," I said getting up. "Did you get me a plane ticket?"

"It's in there, you'll have to register yourself in school though. You better get going, your plane leaves in 2 hours." Charlie grumbled, I

nodded and went outside to my old beat-up truck, I lived 20 minutes away from Charlie and 40 minutes away from the airport. Needless to say, I

was in somewhat of a hurry. I pulled in front of the apartment building I lived in and basically ran inside.

"What's your hurry there girl?" Aro said stepping in front of me, I came to an abrupt stop and rolled my eyes. Aro was the landlord of the

apartments I lived in, I owed him 4 months' rent, and Charlie owed him over 10 grand. I guess being in debt came naturally to Charlie and I.

"I've got a plane to catch."

"You've got rent to pay."

"You don't think I know that? I'm working on it Aro!" I snapped giving him a death glare. "Now, get out of my way."

"You better pay up within the month, tell your old man he needs to pay up too."

"Tell him yourself," I said, he smiled a wicked smile and pinned me up against a wall, his face was close to mine and his breath was

terrible, it smelled as if he hadn't brushed his teeth in months.

"Within the month," he said giving me a slap before letting me go. I waited until he was out of sight before running upstairs to my

apartment and packing a bag, I grabbed all the money I had and tossed it into a bag. I opened the door a crack to make sure Aro wasn't outside my

door before leaving and running back down to my car. I tossed everything into the passenger seat and sped off to the airport.

As I waited for my plane to be called and for them to say that it was time to start boarding, my thoughts went to my mom. She lived in

Forks, Washington with my sister, Jessica. It had been years since I had heard from her, I knew she was disappointed in me, she had wanted a

better life for me; one that didn't involve murder. I wanted to call her and tell her I was coming, but she would know that I was doing something

wrong and that it somehow involved Charlie. No, I was better off on my own, that's how I had learned to survive all of my life, it was the way I

would live the rest of my life. Alone.

A/N: So? Thoughts? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 2

I parked my truck in front of the school and made my way to the office. People stared at me, I knew they would; I was a stranger, I wasn't one of

them. I had grown used to the stares that I received from people back home, they knew who my father was, and they knew I could cause trouble if provoked.

But here? Here it was different, they didn't know me and their stares bothered me.

"I am so sorry!" A girl cried when she bumped into my shoulder. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's fine. I wasn't thinking." Not true, I was thinking just not paying attention.

"I'm Jessica Cheeny," I froze, standing in front of me was my sister. Cheeny was Renee's maiden name, she had gone back to it after the divorce;

anyway, Jessica didn't remember me. Granted, she was 2 years old when we were separated, but shouldn't some sister thing be going off? I wasn't sure if I

wanted her and mom knowing I was here yet. Not until I was almost through with everything. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm Isabella, call me what you want," I said then looked her over. It had been almost 13 years since I had seen her, under different

circumstances I would have attacked her with a hug and cried. She was 15 now, obviously dyed her hair blonde, and wore a ton of makeup, why didn't Renee

say anything?

"That name sounds familiar..." Jessica said then smiled at someone behind me. "Hey, Ed! I gotta go, bye Bella!"

"Bye," I muttered and walked away. I had a feeling she was talking to Edward Cullen, but I would meet him in due time, I wasn't ready to start

everything so soon. I found the office not too long after talking to Jessica, some guys pointed me in the right direction after trying to get me to go out on a

date.

"Hi, can I help you?" A middle aged woman asked when I stepped inside.

"Yeah, I think Charlie Swan got in contact with you? I was supposed to start here," I said with a smile.

"Doesn't ring a bell." This was going to be a challenge.

"How do I go about starting here then?"

"I'll need transfer papers. You can't just start here without anything," she said getting up and walking away. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed

Charlie's number.

"What?" He grumbled when he finally answered.

"I thought you called them? How am I supposed to get in without any papers?"

"Girl, you don't pay attention, the papers are with you!" He hung up and I flinched. I put my phone up and dug in my backpack, sure enough there

was transfer papers in there.

"Ma'am?" The woman came out, she looked slightly annoyed. "I apologize. I just called my dad and he told me the transfer papers were in my bag,

I didn't know. So, here ya go!"

"Okay, have a seat please," she walked back and took my papers with her. I hadn't taken the time to look at them so I hoped they looked real. I'm

sure Charlie got into some debt when he got them, Charlie liked things that looked authentic, and he didn't care how much it cost.

"Ms. Swan? Will you please follow me back here?" A chubby man said coming out of the back. I gulped, had Charlie messed up somehow? Surely

not, Charlie didn't do that. Grabbing my backpack I went to the back. There was an office with papers scattered across a desk, the desk had a nameplate that

said 'Mr. Chown, Principal.'

"Is there a problem?" I asked taking a seat and hoping that no one could tell how nervous I was.

"Not at all. I am excited to have a student such as yourself in my school," he smiled, "It says here you are an exceptional student, you have had

straight A's your whole life and never miss a day of school."

"Yes sir," I said with a forced smile. What had Charlie done? I was going to have to work hard to get to Edward, now I'd have to work hard just to

keep my grades up. I hadn't been in school in over 2 years, back home they didn't care so much and Charlie always had me doing things for him. Who had

the time?

"Well, let me get someone to show you to your classes," he walked out and I slouched down in the seat. I rubbed my eyes and tried to figure

everything out, when I got a chance to contact him, Charlie would hear an earful about this!

"Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, he's an excellent student like yourself. Edward, please show Isabella around," Mr. Chown said then shooed us out.

Edward looked different in person, he was more attractive, and you could tell he was rich, but he didn't flaunt it.

"So, you go by Isabella?" Edward asked as we walked down the halls.

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me whatever you want," I said repeating the same words I said to Jessica.

"How about Bella? Nah, that seems like a name everyone would call you," he said with an easy smile. "Hmm... How about Izzy?"

"Izzy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, bet you don't hear that often," Edward said then took my schedule out of my hands. "Alright, let me see what ya got here. AP Calculus with

Hernandez, AP Chemistry with Cheney, U.S. History with Limpkon, Theatre with Shandey, and Family Development with Carney. Yikes, that's one hectic

schedule. Alright, I'll show you where all your classes are and other important things."

We had been walking in silence for a few minutes, I didn't do well in silence, so I asked: "So, you're last name is Cullen right?"

"Yes, and before you ask, yes my father is THE Carlisle Cullen," Edward said somewhat annoyed.

"You don't sound happy about that."

"No, I love my dad, don't get me wrong. But, that's how I'm known here, that's why I'm popular, they want to get to him through me. Do you know

how quickly a person can get sick of that?" I felt a knot form in my stomach, I was doing the same thing sort of, he had that happen to him his whole life.

Now, this girl he didn't even know yet was going to do the same thing. "So, when did you move here?"

"Yesterday. I'm still trying to find a place to live," I admitted.

"You didn't come with your family?"

"Um... My dad is back in Chicago, my mom and sister live here but, with them, it's complicated," I said, inside I was yelling at myself, why was I

telling him all of this? Edward seemed to have this type of personality radiate from him, he was easy to talk to.

"Well, if you give me your number I can talk to my mom and see about you staying with us for a little bit. Until you get on your feet that is," I

stopped mid step, no one had ever offered me something like that, of course people back in Chicago knew better.

"You don't have-"

"To do that? I know," he said and pointed to a room. "That's where your AP Calculus class is, right across the hall is your U.S. History class. Over

here is your Family Development class. Let's go to your other two." Edward opened the door for me and led me outside. "That's the cafeteria. You can sit with

me and Jess today, I saw you talking to her earlier."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, I needed to know how close I could get to him.

"No, she wants to be, but I don't like her that way," Edward admitted as we climbed stairs to a big building that looked to be built out of rocks.

"She's a great girl, but I'm leaving for college soon, I need to focus on my grades. You look pretty smart though, taking all these AP classes. I'm only taking

one, that's AP Calculus so we'll have that together. Alright, here is your AP Chemistry class and up there in that room all by itself is your theatre class. I'm in

that one too, we have two classes together."

"So what class am I supposed to be in now?" I asked taking my schedule back.

"AP Chemistry, come on, I'll take you. Mr. Cheney is a nice guy, I took that class last year, he just doesn't like slackers," he knocked on the door

and an older man with glasses came out, he peered at me from under his glasses, I had never felt so small. "Hey, Mr. Cheney, this is Bella. She's new, I was

showing her around and she's in your class right now, thought I'd bring her here."

"Thank you Edward, come on in Bella," he ushered me in. I saw Jessica sitting in the back by herself, she hadn't looked up to see what caused the

interruption like the others were. She was still working on her experiment. "Go on back."

"Hey," I said setting my stuff down.

"Bella! Hey, you're in this class too? That's great, I don't have to work by myself anymore," she said then showed me the experiment. I didn't know

half of the things mentioned on the page, how was I going to pass this class? Or any of my AP classes for that matter.

Lunch was about as bad as I expected it would be. I got my food and sat down with Edward and Jessica, what Edward failed to mention that other

people were there too. I felt like I was under a spotlight, everyone was watching me as I ate, and they asked me questions that were really personal.

"Guys, ease up," Edward said taking a bite of his roll. "She's new, she's not an alien."

"How do you know?" Eric said staring at me, "I saw this in a movie once! The new girl came in, was an alien, murdered the whole school."

"I can assure you, I am no alien," I said taking my fork and playing with my food.

"That's just what an alien would say," Eric said then smiled. I had a feeling he was kidding but my social skills weren't all that great.

"How did Chem go?" Edward asked, Jessica smiled a little but let me talk about it.

"Not all that great. I don't think Mr. Cheney and I got off to a great start, I knocked the whole substance over, he was furious," I said finally taking

a bite of food.

"It wasn't that bad! I'm sure worse has happened," Jessica said trying to assure me.

"Don't worry, he forgets things quickly," Edward said. "I want desert. Bella want some?"

"Sure," I said getting up and following him to the ice cream. I could feel Jessica's eyes on me, I knew she must have been jealous.

"I talked to Esme, she said she'd be more than happy to let you stay with us for a bit," Edward said, "She'll pick us up after school. Do you have

anything to bring?"

"Ya mean clothes or anything? I have a truck so I could just drive us there. And I have a few things, but not much."

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm not a material type of girl," I said picking up an ice cream.

"I didn't picture you as one. I'll call her and let her know not to pick us up," he said and disappeared around a corner. Edward Cullen made

something inside of me stir, he reminded me of a girl I was long ago.

A/N: So? Thoughts? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 3

"Bella, you survived your first day at Forks High School. To congratulate you, here is a cupcake I made just for you," Edward smiled when I walked

out of Family Development. He had been waiting outside of the door for me and was holding a chocolate cupcake.

"How did you make this?"

"It's a secret. I'm a mysterious person Bella, I will make you question everything about me," Edward said as we walked out of the building. Little

did he know that he had made me started asking questions, not about him, but about myself. For the first time in a long time, I was actually asking myself if I

should be doing this, if I should keep up the act. "Where's your car?"

"It's up there," I said pointing to the top parking lot. "Don't make fun of it okay? It's a beat up old pickup truck. But, it runs great, that's all I

need."

"Okay, you won't hear me complaining. 17 years old and I don't even have my permit," Edward said then froze when he saw my car. "That's it?"

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't complain!"

"I'm not. Man, with a little paint job, and some touch ups this truck could be amazing. Bella, this is a '68 chevvy truck," Edward said with a smile,

his eyes were bright as he thought of all the things that could be done to my truck. "I would kill to have this truck." The knot was back. This truck had been

Jake's truck, he gave it to me as a bribe before I killed him, hoping I wouldn't kill him because he gave it to me, but I did.

"Yeah, um... You want to help me then? Fix it up and everything?" Edward's head shot up, the smile had faded but it was back.

"Are you serious? Of course I do! I love messing with cars. Well, we better get going," Edward said climbing in to the truck.

"Yeah," I said walking over to the driver's side and climbing in. I suddenly felt nervous that maybe Edward would find something that revealed my

past to him, but I had most of the ugly stuff in a trash sack behind my seat. "So, when do you think you'll get your license? Or your permit at least?"

"I have no idea. Carlisle doesn't seem to be in a hurry for me to get it since we have chauffeurs and everything that can drive me around. But, I

want my own car ya know? I don't want to be driven around my whole life," Edward said leaning his head against the seat. "Oh, I should warn you about my

sisters. I have a younger sister, Alice, she's 15 and goes to a private school, I don't know why. I also have an older sister, Rosalie, we all call her Rose. She is

currently 8 months pregnant so be careful around her especially. Alice is a bit enthusiastic, and when she finds out you need more clothes, you'll be kidnapped

and taken to the mall."

"But... I don't want more clothes, I'm fine just the way I am," I said then looked at him. "Where am I going?"

"Oh, just keep going straight, you never make a turn to get to my house. I'll tell ya when we're there. Emmett is Rose's husband, he can be

annoying sometimes, I'll protect you though," Edward said with a smile, he put his hand on my arm but I quickly moved my arm. Edward looked hurt but then

he just shrugged it off and looked out the window, he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride to his house, except for when he told me when to turn into

the driveway.

When I saw the house, my eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was a mansion! If you picture a white house with the beams, like back in the 1800's,

then you could see Edward's house perfectly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I had never met parents before, I had never gotten this close to my

target before, but Edward openly let me into his home, he didn't think twice about it. I could imagine that he wouldn't be this friendly with me if he knew what

I was really doing here, but he didn't, and I was so close to telling him.

"Mom? Dad?" Edward called as we walked inside. The inside was as beautiful as the outside, except everything seemed so clean.

A girl came bouncing out with pigtails bouncing right along with her. "Hey bro!" She said giving Edward a hug.

"Hey, Al," Edward said then looked at me. "Alice, this is Bella."

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Alice asked smiling at me. "I'm Alice, it's really nice to meet you Bella."

"You too," I said holding my hand out for a handshake, that wasn't enough, she hugged me.

"Alright Alice, where's mom and dad?" I studied Edward and Alice, it was obvious they were siblings by the eyes; they both had green eyes that

looked like they belonged in a forest.

"Upstairs in his office," Alice said not taking her eyes off of me. Edward squeezed my elbow and smiled before going upstairs. I took a breath and

gave a smile. "Are you nervous?"

"No. Why?"

"You look it. I would be! You're moving in with a family you don't know, for all ya know we could be killers," Alice laughed sitting on the edge of the

couch, I gave a nervous chuckle because that came a little too close to home for my liking. "See, I knew you were nervous! Don't be. Mom and dad are

easygoing."

"Hello, I'm sorry we were doing business upstairs when you got here," a woman said with a friendly smile and red hair, I returned her friendly

smile.

"It's not a problem. Alice was here and she was perfect company," I had gotten used to the act of being a sweet girl around the people on my hit

list. "I'm Bella."

"Esme, and this is Carlisle," she said pointing to her husband behind her. Carlisle was a tall man, he looked like someone my father borrowed

money from, but when he spoke, it was gentle.

"Hello, Bella. I hate to just welcome you and run but I have a meeting across town in 30 minutes. So, I really need to go," Carlisle said with an

easy smile, he was strikingly handsome and it was easy to see where Edward got his good looks. Before I could even say goodbye, Carlisle was out the door.

"Alright, well, I'll show you to your room and let you get settled. Are the rest of your bags outside?" Esme asked looking at the single suitcase in

my hand.

"Um... No. I came here on somewhat of a short notice, personal reasons and all. I didn't have time to pack a bunch of things," I said, technically

what I just said wasn't a lie, it was the truth.

"Well, we'll fix that. Now, while you are living under my roof you will obey my rules. Curfew is at 10, we eat dinner at 6:30, we eat like a family, I

expect you to be there as well," Esme said with a smile, I nodded at every rule she said and promised myself that I would obey them.

"No problem," I said with a nod of my head. Esme showed me to my room and kept apologizing for the mess, saying that it had been storage until

this morning, Edward kept following behind with a smile. Even after Esme left me in the room by myself, I wasn't alone, Edward sat on the bed and watched

as I put my clothes in the dresser. "I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"I like keeping you company," Edward said with a smirk. "So, Jessica's your sister?"

I froze. I stopped putting everything away and even crumpled the t-shirt that I held, I hadn't given him any clues that she was the sister that I had

in town, how did he find out? "How did you find out?"

"She looks a lot like you, doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Why don't you want to stay with her?"

"It's complicated."

"Come on Bella," Edward said, "I'm your friend."

'No you're not. You're my victim,' I thought to myself.

"Fine, I get it," Edward said with a dramatic sigh, "You don't trust me yet, I guess I'll just go up to my room and contemplate life. To be or not to

be? That is the question."

I shook my head and despite my thoughts I started laughing. "You're so weird! Now get out!" I threw a pair of socks at him which he caught.

"As you wish, Madame!" Edward tossed the socks back and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I had done jobs like this plenty of times

before, but I had a feeling that this was going to be the hardest one yet.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 4

I had been in Forks for a little over 3 weeks and I was already failing AP Chemistry terribly, Mr. Cheney was on the verge of kicking me out. I knew

that the principal would not like that all seeing as how my grades said I was a straight A student. Why Charlie had done that was beyond me.

"Bella, lights out," I looked at my clock, was it already 10:00? I smiled at Esme and told her how behind I was on my work, "Well, Edward passed

that class with an A. Why don't you ask him for help?"

"I don't want to bother him, he has enough of his own work," I said putting my books up.

"I would be willing to help you," Edward said popping up behind Esme eating a sandwich. Esme took it from him and threw it in the trash. "Hey!

That was good!"

"Good night Bella," Esme smiled at me before walking out, Edward walked inside and pulled a chair up next to me at my desk.

"So, you need to be tutored?" Edward said looking at the homework, I was very aware of the cologne he was wearing and how close he was to me,

Edward must have noticed a vague look on my face because he started laughing. "You've fallen under my spell haven't you? Sorry, I do that to all the girls."

I quickly shook my head and put my wall back up, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright, getting back to work, this is simple work," he said and began explaining every little detail in breaking up chemical equations, I'm not

talking simple ones, but long ones that take three years to figure out.

"You don't have to do this, ya know that right?" I asked as I began working on one.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Trust me enough to tell me why you don't want to stay with your sister yet?" Edward asked leaning his elbow on the desk

and looking at me. I blinked a few times, I guess I should have expected him to ask again sooner or later.

"Alright, here it is, my dad's got a gambling problem, it drove him and my mother apart. He took me with him when Jessica was 2, I was almost 5

years old. I now work for him, kill people so he can clear his gambling debts, normal teenager life," I said with ease, Edward stared at me with his mouth

open then slowly began to smile.

"Nice try," Edward said and I gave a nervous chuckle.

"I just wanted to see if I could trick you. In all seriousness, my dad did take me when I was little. I just haven't spoken to my mother and sister

since then," I said returning to the problem, "You're making me lose focus."

"Sorry, do you think you can do it?" Edward asked trying to stifle a yawn back.

"Yeah, go on to sleep, I'll be fine," I said with a smile, Edward returned the smile and gave me a quick side hug before going to bed.

I woke up bright and early at 7 AM when Edward started tickling my nose with a feather and whispering in my ear. "Bella... Bella... Bella..."

"What?" I groaned cracking my eyes open.

"You have a visitor," Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me up, "He's making mom very uncomfortable."

"Why?" I asked rubbing my eyes and putting a robe on, who would be visiting me at 7 AM on a Friday morning?

"He smells like he hasn't taken a shower in months, and his breath is terrible." My eyes widened there was only one person who matched that

description: Aro. Without anymore words, I ran out of the room and into the living room where Aro stood with a wicked smile.

"Well, good to see you Isabella," Aro said, "I wanted to remind you..."

"Let's go outside," I said cutting him off, "Now."

"Alright, you might want to know someone else is outside," Aro said and I groaned. Who else could be here?

"Hey girl, came to see what was holding you up," I groaned again when I saw Charlie leaning against my truck.

"How did you find me?" I asked making him get up, "I hadn't exactly told you. What are you doing here Aro?"

"Came to collect my rent."

"I don't have it." I said through gritted teeth, "Now leave."

"Why are you taking so long?" Charlie asked pinning me up against my chest, I wasn't his daughter right now, I was someone who was failing.

"Because... They're nice people. Don't make me do this!"

Edward

I stared out the window as Bella talked to the two men and the only thing that I saw on her face was fear. She was afraid of whoever these two

men were and I felt like I was powerless not being able to help her.

"Hey mom? Bella said something last night and I don't think she was kidding," I said turning away from the window.

"What did she say sweetie?"

"She said that she kills people for her dad, she was completely serious as she said it too," I said sitting next to Esme on the couch.

"I'll have someone look into her," Esme said flipping the pages in her magazine, I nodded and made my way back to the window. "Edward, do you

care for her?"

"What?" I asked spinning around, my arms were crossed and I had a small smile on my face, "Bella's a nice girl, I want to see her make it because

it seems like she's had a hard life."

"Edward, it's okay to care for someone. If its true that she kills people for her father then I want you to be careful, chances are she's here to get

Carlisle's money."

"No, she's not. She can't be," I said as I watched Bella spit in one of the man's faces, the man then in turned slap her cheek. "I'm gonna go call

her in, I'm afraid she's going to get hurt if she stays out there any longer." 

Bella

"You got 2 more weeks to finish," Charlie said when he and Aro stopped laughing at me because I liked the Cullens.

"No, I'm not going to do it. Not this time! Mom and Jessica are here, I can live with them and be perfectly fine," I said feeling amazing. I had never

stood up to Charlie before and I felt like I was in charge for once.

"I don't think you understand," Charlie said with a chuckle, "I need to pay Aro, you need to pay Aro. You got it Bella?"

I froze. It had been so long since he had called me Bella that it took me by surprise when he actually said my name. "Then let's find someone else.

These are good people, they trust me and I don't want to hurt them."

"That's good that they trust you, it'll make it easier to take the money." I narrowed my eyes and spit in Charlie's face, he didn't expect it and he

didn't like it, he slapped my cheek so hard that it made me tear up.

"Now, don't mess up. Let's go Aro," Charlie said and they began walking off.

"Bella, everything alright?" Edward asked coming over to me. I fought the tears back and smiled.

"Everything's fine, let's get ready for school," I said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him inside behind me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme said when she saw my cheek. "Let's put some ice on that."

"I'm fine," I said shaking my head.

"Who were those men?" Edward asked not letting go of my hand.

"Just some people..." I said not wanting to explain anymore. "I have to get ready for school." I let go of Edward's hand and went to my room. Alice

had taken me shopping and bought anything that I wanted, though she mostly picked out my clothes, she had good taste and it worked out. I stared at

myself in the mirror and saw the big red mark that was on my cheek, Charlie had gotten me good when I defied him, I could only imagine what he would do if

I didn't get the money in 2 weeks. The tears began to flow as I imagined Edward's face when I took the money, he trusted me. How could I do this to the

Cullens?

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love that people are enjoying this story!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 5

Edward

"You were right son, here is her background, she has been in jail for attempted murder," Esme said handing me a manilla folder with all of Bella's

identity laying inside, I wanted to open it and read all about her but at the same time I didn't. "Son, she is dangerous. We'll allow her to stay, for now, but

she's here for one thing."

"I'll be careful," I said taking the folder and stuffing it in my backpack before heading to Bella's room.

"Bells, you ready to go?" I asked throwing my backpack over my shoulder and looking at her. She was gorgeous like always, her hair curled and

framed her face perfectly, it brought out her eyes and her smile, don't even get me started.

"Yeah, Mr. Cheney is going to give back the grades today," Bella said with a smile on her face, "I hope I passed that test or else all your awesome

tutoring will go to waste."

"It wouldn't go to waste even if you failed, you understood what I taught you and that's what counts," I said with a smile that just came natural

when she was around.

"I guess you're right."

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked when we rounded the corner to go to Bella's truck.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm not hungry. I'll just eat at lunch," Bella said then caught the smell of cinnamon toast, "Is that cinnamon toast?"

"Sure is, sit down and have a piece," Esme said putting a slice on a plate, "Edward?"

"No thank you," I said sitting down next to Bella.

"That wasn't a question," Esme said and motioned for me to sit down and eat.

"My mom used to make this all the time when I was little, she mostly made them in the evening, it was our family bonding time," Bella said taking a bite, "

These are amazing."

"Thank you," Esme said then shot me glance, "Where is your mom?"

"Um..." Bella put the toast down and looked at me, I don't think she was looking at me but more of thinking how to answer. "She's actually here in

Forks with my sister, it's complicated with them though. But, I promise, when I do confront her and see if she'll let me stay with her then I'll leave."

"Are you scared to talk to her?" Esme asked sitting down and staring at Bella, I knew she was just trying to get the truth out of her but I felt sort of sorry for Bella, she was undergoing 20 questions.

"A little. With my mom, it's complicated, I haven't seen or heard from her in over 10 years. I'm worried she won't like who I grew up

to be," Bella said a tear escaping from her eye, she wiped it and smiled. "We need to go."

"Right," I said and let her walk out first. The minute she was out, I turned to Esme, "Mom, I know you want her to confess what she's

doing here but she won't do it when you play 20 questions."

"I know," Esme said, "But she opened up a little bit. Now go to school."

Bella

They know. They have to know. Why else would Esme play 20 questions with me at breakfast this morning?

"Now, the highest grade was a 95," Mr. Cheney said, "Congratulations Bella, you surprised me."

"What?" I asked not sure I heard right, but Mr. Cheney put the test right in front of me and, sure enough, there was a 95 on the front.

"Way to go Bells!" Jessica said giving me a side hug.

"I can't believe it," I said looking it over, "Man... How did you do?"

"I got an 80, not a 95, but I still passed," Jessica said with a smile.

When class let out, I ran to find Edward at his locker getting books for his spanish class, I tackled him and smiled. "Guess what! You'll never guess

who got the highest score in Mr. Cheney's class."

"I'm going to go with Jessica?" I slapped him and smiled.

"Funny. Me! I got a 95," I said and he gave me a hug with a huge smile on his face. "You're tutoring didn't go to waste."

"What did I say this morning?"

"Okay, okay. Well, time for Family Development," I said, "Walk me to my class? It's right next to yours anyway."

"Why not?" He held his arm out and I put my arm through his. "Right this way, milady."

"I think we're making brownies today," I said with a smile as we made our way down the hall.

"Save me one?"

"Edward, it would be lunchtime, you can't ruin your appetite," I said.

"I'll keep it for desert," Edward said then bowed when we were at our classrooms. "Until lunch, milady."

"Bella, come be my baking buddy," Mike said when I walked into the classroom. "Angela and Eric are partners but I'm all alone. I don't know how

to make brownies."

"They aren't hard, don't worry, I can do it. Just pretend you're doing something," I said with a smile. "Is this the recipe we're using?"

"Yep! I can get the ingredients," Mike said and walked off to get what we needed. I read over the directions and made a mental note of everything

that I was reading so I wouldn't have to keep looking at it. "Here ya are."

"Thank you," I said and set off to work.

"You're friends with Jessica right?" Mike asked as I cracked an egg.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she dating anyone?"

"Not that I know of, we don't hang out much so I don't talk to her about her dating life," I said giggling. "Somebody have a crush on her?"

"Maybe, just a little bit," Mike said looking down at the batter. "She's such a good person. But I know she's in love with Edward, I don't stand a

chance against him."

"Have you asked her out?"

"No, I'm too much of a chicken."

"Mike, you're not giving yourself enough credit," I said pouring the batter onto a tray to put them in the oven, "You're a great guy. Ask her out, just see what she says. Life is too short to think about what would have happened if you had asked her out. Don't think about the 'what ifs', 'should haves', or anything else. Take the courage and do it."

"You're right. Thanks Bella," Mike said and began telling me about his home life as we waited for the brownies to bake. Needless to say, it was a whole lot better than mine, he grew up with his mom, dad, 2 sisters and 1 brother. He got his car when he was 15 years old, had his first job when he was 16, moved to an apartment with his brother when he was 17 and has lived there ever since.

"These look amazing," I said taking the brownies out of the oven and taking a whiff.

"Can I have one?" Mike asked when I sat them down, I slapped his hand and shook my head.

"Not yet, let them cool."

"Man, Bella, you should be a baker. Your brownies look moist and yummy," Angela said then showed us hers, "Mine look like a rock."  
"How do you know I didn't cook these brownies?" Mike asked getting defensive.

"Mike, I've known you since the 3rd grade, you can't cook or bake!"

"I'm serious Bella, be a baker," Angela repeated and I gave a weak smile. Maybe, in another place and time, I could have been a baker. Baking is one of the few things that has ever brought me joy, it brings me peace and it calms me down like nothing else can.

"Can I have one now?" Mike asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Of course," I felt a little dazed as I watched Mike cut the brownies into squares and put them on plates. "Save at least one, I want to give one to Edward."

Sure, I had told him that he couldn't have one because it would ruin his appetite, but I felt like being generous to him. When I gave it to him, he smiled and kissed my cheek, which caught me by surprise.

"You are one special girl Bella Swan." Edward said with a smile and led me to the cafeteria. I was surprised to see Jessica already sitting in the courtyard with someone.

"Oh! There they are," I heard her say and waved Edward and I over. Edward and I walked over there, don't think it went past me that we were holding hands. "Edward, you remember my mom right?"

"Of course! Good to see you Ms. Cheeny!" Edward said giving Ms. Cheeny, my mom, a hug. I must have looked like a deer in the headlights when she looked at me. Did she recognize me?

"Mom, this is Bella! I've told you about her I think," Jessica said with a smile that confirmed she had no idea who I was. If my mom did, then she didn't show it.

"I've heard a lot about you Bella, it's nice to meet you!" Renee gave me a hug and then let me go. Did she seriously not recognize me? "Well, I must be going. Nice to see you again Edward. Bella, don't be a stranger, why don't you come by the house and hang out with Jessica?"

"Oh, mom, did you seriously just say that?" Jessica groaned and put her head on the table. "I'll walk with you to the car. I left my jacket in there this morning."

"Alright, bye you two," Renee said, I watched as she and Jessica walked away.

"You okay?" Edward asked, "Did she not recognize you?"

"I don't know," I said solemnly and looked away. Renee wouldn't want to have anything to do with my anyway, I wasn't the sweet little girl that got left behind long ago.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love that people are enjoying this story!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 6

After my little encounter with Renee, I had begun to think that everyone know why I was here. I often thought about just leaving in the middle of the night and never turning back, but I knew that Charlie would send someone after me. Then I thought about just leaving and moving in with Renee and Jessica, but I was really worried that he would send someone to hurt them. Charlie was a vile man that would no doubt hurt anyone that stood in his way of clearing debts.

"Bella!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward yelled in my ear. I was standing at my locker when he ambushed me. "What were you thinking about? You seemed lost in thought."

"Oh, just thinking," I said and smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, hey you know there's that dance tonight right?" My stomach developed knots. Was he going to ask me to the dance? I wasn't entirely sure of what Edward and I would be classified as, I knew that he had feelings for me. Boy, did I have feelings for him! But, the thought always came to my mind that my job would be so much harder if I were to date him. Though I'm sure Charlie would love the idea of me getting that close to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh," now to think of an excuse, "Well, I would love to, but I have a test in Chemistry that I should study for."

"Didn't you just have one?" Crap! He was good at catching my lies. I looked away and then slapped my forehead.

"Oh! Duh! Sorry, silly me, it's a quiz!" Edward stared at me then looked down.

"Bella, if you don't want to go with me then you don't have to make up excuses," Edward said.

"No! Edward, forget the quiz, I would love to go with you," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Everything in my gut told me that this was wrong, I shouldn't be going in this direction, and I should just be his friend and nothing more. "Disregard everything that I just said!"

"Deal," Edward said taking my hand and spun me around. When I was with Edward, he made me smile and feel like I actually have a shot at a happy future. Now to figure out how to make it work.

"Oh Bella! You look amazing, I knew that dress would fit you!" Alice said after I put on the dress she loaned me. It was a spaghetti strapped white and pink dress that was lower in the back and went to right above my knees in the front. The top was white, then the bottom was a light pink color. After putting it on, I found that I hadn't been this dressed up in a very long time and it felt good. Alice did my make-up and hair for me. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was two years younger than Edward and I.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it Alice," I said then caught my reflection in the mirror. The dress fit me perfectly, I couldn't believe that I was actually getting the chance to wear it.

"Bells, you ready to go?" Edward asked sticking his head into Alice's room. My breath caught when I saw him, he was wearing a black tux with a white town; he looked absolutely handsome. "Wow! You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself," I said walking to him and taking his hand. Tonight, I wasn't a murderer, tonight I was a girl who was falling hopelessly in love.

"Alright, you two, be careful and don't do anything reckless," Esme said then motioned for us to get closer so she could get a picture. We then left, with me driving of course, to head to the school gym where the dance was being held. Edward talked the whole way, he told me little things about his life that made me laugh. I, in turn, told him some happy moments that I remembered from when we were an actual family. I told him about the time when Jessica spilled her milk and quickly pointed the finger at me.

I parked and Edward, being a gentlemen, got out first and opened my door for me. We walked inside to see Jessica and Mike already there, I gave him a smile when I saw they were holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Jessica said giving us both hugs, "This is so exciting! Bella, this is your first dance since you've been here."

"I know, I'm excited," I told her then looked at Edward. "Ready to go have some fun?"

"Absolutely," Edward smiled and led me onto the dance floor. "I just want to give you a heads up that everyone will be staring at us. Why? Simply because I have the hottest date in school."

Edward's statement made me blush, a slow song was playing when we began dancing. Edward pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. "Bella, you're good at this."

"Thanks," I said pulling away and looking into his beautiful green eyes, they always took my breath away. Edward must have seen something in my eyes, he leaned closer and attempted to kiss me but I pulled back. "I need water."

Did I really just do that? Leave my date on the dance floor? I went to the restroom and crumpled onto the floor in a mess of tears. I pulled my knees up to me and sobbed, I couldn't do this. I just couldn't.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Jessica enter, "Edward was worried about you. He sent me to see if you were in here. Are you okay?"

"He tried to kiss me," I said wiping tears away.

"That's a bad thing?" Jessica sat down on the floor next to me. "I wouldn't mind him kissing me."

"I can't do it, Jess," I said and knew she had no idea what I was talking about. "There's something you need to know."

"What's up?" I didn't want to tell her in the women's restroom, I would have rather told her when we were at her house or somewhere else. That time was past, right now, I needed my sister.

"Renee, your mom, is my mom too. She married our dad, they split when you were two, she took you and wasn't able to take me. We're sisters, and right now, I need my sister."

"I knew you seemed familiar," Jess said and quickly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her. "I'm glad to meet you sis."

I laughed and cried at the same time. This dance did not go how I wanted it to.

A/N: Well, Jess knows now! What do y'all think? Please review!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 7  
Bella

"Bella! I'm so excited to see you here," Jessica said pulling me into the house, she took my bag from me and put it to the side. "Mom is so happy that you're going to stay here for a few days! You get to meet Phil! He's her second husband, our step dad I guess. He's pretty cool, he likes to act like he's cool but he's obviously not!"

"Jess, calm down," I said laughing at her rambling. I'm not going to lie, I was super nervous to stay with Jessica and mom for a few days. I wanted to test the waters before moving out of the Cullen house. Plus, I needed some separation from Edward. We barely talked since I ran away when he tried to kiss me. Esme and the rest of the Cullen clan knew something was up when we stopped hanging out and talking as much.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited," she said as we sat down on the couch. She looked in the direction of the kitchen and sighed. "Are you ready to see mom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a shrug. Jessica grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen, where mom was standing with a man who was a little bit taller than she was. He was bald, and really skinny. This was the moment that I had been waiting on since I arrived in Forks. "Mom?"

Mom slowly turned around, just like in the movies, and stared at me. I braced myself, I was waiting for her to tell me she didn't like how I turned out. "Bella, my daughter." With nothing else to say, she came up to me and hugged me. Not going to lie, I broke down crying in her arms. I had gone without a motherly figure for years, I had been on the verge of death many times in my life and all I dreamt about in those moments was my mom.

"Mom," I repeated and pulled back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know, I've missed you too," mom said running her hand down my hair then looked at Phil and Jessica. "Would y'all mind if Bella and I went out to eat?"

"Of course not." The man, Phil, said with a smile. "I'm sure y'all have a lot to catch up on."

Mom and I went out to the local diner in town to eat, I was so nervous that I could barely eat. I knew the question would come up of what I was doing in town, what Charlie was doing, things she would need to know.

"It's so good to see you again Bells," Mom said with a smile, I looked down at my fries in front of me. "You're so beautiful."

My head snapped back up, "Thanks mom! I've really missed you!"

"What are you doing here? Is _he_ here?" There it was.

"No, I'm here alone. I… Um…" I could easily be rescued out of everything with just a few words. But fear got the better of me, I was afraid of what he would do if something ruined his plans.

But, mom being a mom, she knew I was already hiding something. "What does he have you here for?"

"Um… Just some things," I said moving a fry around on my plate.

"Bella, tell me the truth."

"He… He wants me to get some money for him, so he can pay off his debts. I'm fine though, I've got everything under control," I said trying to assure her that it wasn't as bad as it actually was.

"I'll help you out of this Bella," she said resting her hand on mine. "It'd probably be best not to tell Phil or Jessica though."

"Definitely," I said and we began talking about the past. I was shocked to find out that she had been trying to find ways to get me back, but Charlie always got the better of her. It drove me to tears to think that she had always wanted me, if things had gone differently, I would have been with her sooner. It was a nice thought.

Unknown POV

"Yes, she is with her now," I said staring into the window at Bella and Renee.

"Stupid girl!" Charlie spat then began mumbling to himself. "Has she told her anything?"

Charlie was a man to be feared, and I was a little anxious to tell him that I wasn't actually inside the Forks diner. "Well, I'm not inside actually. But I think she might have."

"You think? That's not good enough! Keep watching her, let me know if anything goes wrong! Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said and heard the familiar click of the line being held up. I gave a glance at Bella and her mom laughing in the diner before walking down the streets of Forks. It was nice to be in a new place, new people, let's hope nothing went wrong.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Who do you think the unknown person is? Will Renee help Bella? Let's review!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 8

Bella

It was early in the morning when I began packing my things to move out of the Cullen house and move in with my mom, my sister, and my step dad. It felt so weird to be moving in with them, like something that a normal person would do in their normal life. I had never had a normal moment in my life, this felt good. Maybe I could actually fight with my sister over clothes!

"Bella, need any help?" I looked up from folding a shirt and saw Edward standing in the doorway. I had been avoiding him since the incident at the dance. That had been hard on me, I missed him more than anything.

Looking back down at the pile of clothes on my bed that need to be folded, I shook my head. "No."

"Are you sure? You have a pile there, it'll take you a while to fold them," he said walking into the room.

"I'm fine. Please leave," I said but I was completely aware of how close he was getting to me. Instead of turning and walking away, I could feel that he was right behind me.

"Come on, you've been avoiding me for weeks! I miss you, what did I do wrong? Was it the kiss at the dance? I'm not mad that you left! I get it, but now you're moving out and I have a feeling I'll never talk to you again." Edward put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I looked down, that is until he lifted my chin to make me look at him; that was when I melted into his gaze. "Please don't shut me out."

"Edward," he was making this so hard on me! My job had never been so complicated before, of course I'd never fallen in love with anyone I had to kill. Wait… Did I just admit that I was in love with him? Of course I am. Anyone would be stupid not to fall in love with this man!

"Bella, I really want to kiss you now," he cupped my face in his hands and then gave his famous crooked smile. "Will you let me and not run off?"

Words weren't available to me anymore, all I could do was nod. He looked into my eyes; deeply, passionately. There was not a fragment of falsity in those green orbs, but rather, they held my dreams of what our future could be. As he moved his face closer to mine, I let out a shaky, nervous breath. As those rose colored lips hit mine, I felt a burst of emotion fling forth from every inch of myself, overtaking my very being. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt more secure and safe than I had in a very long time. It was as though in his arms nothing could hurt me; nothing. His lips seemed to cascade over mine in glorious feeling, emotion and I felt his mind meet hers, and suddenly I could hear him. Hear his thoughts, his emotions. As he pulled back, I sighed. It had only been a second that had lasted minutes.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered into his chest as he held me close to him. A tear escaped my eyes as I thought about what I was planning. "You need to leave."

"Why? Bella, that was perfect," I could see how much he cared for me in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I was hired to kill you! Now leave!" I yelled and shock was written all over his face. "GET OUT!"

"Bella, no, you don't have to do it. I know about your past, I've known since the beginning," I stared at him in amazement. He knew what I was here for, but yet he didn't turn me in? "Follow me." When I didn't move from my spot, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of his father's office.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he went for the safe.

"Helping you," he pulled out a bag with money in it and looked at me. "How much?"

"No, I'm not going to let you do this! I'll find another way, I'm not taking from you," I said more determined than ever. The Cullen's were good, they didn't deserve this. "As much as I care about you, you aren't going to see me again. This is for the best."

"Bella, you aren't going to your mom's are you?" he asked and I paused. I had been packing to go there, but so much had changed in a few minutes.

"No, I don't know where I'm going. It's best if you just forget about me," I said fighting back the urge to cry. If I fell apart in front of him, he would try his best to convince me to stay, that he would protect me. Knowing me, I would stay right here with him.

"So, you're never coming back?"

"I don't know," I moved closer to him and held his hand. "Promise me that you won't look for me. Please? Promise that and I'll promise that I'll be back when it's safe."

"I can't do that Bells," he said pulling me to him. "But for now, I won't. Can you buy some crappy phone to contact us with and let us know you're okay?"

"I don't know," I said looking away from him. I thought about it, a simple phone from Wal-Mart shouldn't lead anyone to me. "I guess I can."

"Thanks, I just want to know you're safe," he said with his head resting on my shoulder. "You should go if you don't want anyone else to know you're leaving."

With that dealt with, Edward helped me acquire a phone, a ticket to leave, and some hair dye so no one would recognize me. I was putting things in my truck to leave when Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him.

"Please be careful," he said planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "I don't want to see your obituary anywhere. Understood?"

"Yes," I whispered and gave him a reassuring smile. "I have to go."

"I know," he said and finally let me drive away from the place where I had felt safer than ever. I drove away with the tears that I had been holding back falling down my face. I paused for a minute and glanced at Edward one last time before leaving Forks, Washington.

* * *

A/N: Ah! What do you think? Please review!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 9

Edward

It had been one week since Bella had left Forks, I received simple texts from her just saying she was okay. That was it, nothing more. I imagined her in a busy city, one where no one knew her, where she could blend in easily but far away from Washington. Everyone that knew her constantly asked me where she was, they wanted to file a missing person's report on her but I assured them that she was safe. I knew she didn't want that, it would draw attention to her.

"Ed, someone would like to speak with you," Alice said looking towards the door. I got up from my place on the couch and walked over to see a young man standing in the doorway wearing torn up pants and a torn up jacket. His shirt looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days, as did his hair, it was messy and looked like it was covered in filth.

"Can I help you?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at him.

"I was looking for Bella Swan. Name's Riley," he held his hand out for me to shake it, I just stared at it as if it were a foreign object.

"What do you want Bella for?" I had to tread carefully with whatever happened next.

"Oh, personal matters."

"How do you know her?" Riley looked slightly irritated that I wouldn't just let him in.

"Oh, she's my cousin," he paused, "twice removed."

"Oh really? She never mentioned you," I said trying to trap him in a corner.

"Well that's just like my cousin!" he laughed and then looked behind me. "Is he here?"

"No, I'm afraid she went to the store. She failed to mention you were coming," I said and sighed. "Maybe she can call you? I'm sure she has your number right?"

"Yeah, she does!" With that, Riley walked off. I immediately took note of his appearance and sent a message to Bella asking if she knew anyone of that description. I didn't get any response, but that didn't surprise me.

"Who was that?" Alice asked when I sat back down on the couch. She was busy flipping through the latest fashion magazine.

"Some guy who says he's related to Bella, I didn't buy it for a second," I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, hoping to find something good on.

Alice studied me for a minute, shut her magazine, and sighed. "Edward, where is she?"

"I don't know," I said and turned the TV off after finding nothing to watch.

"Why isn't she here?" Instead of answering, I just got up and walked away, it was easier to be silent rather than talk about someone I missed terribly.

Bella

"All aboard to Texas! All aboard!" I jumped out of my seat and began to find my way to the train that would take me to Texas. I was on my way to Houston, it was far away from Seattle; it was far from everyone. It broke my heart to leave Edward behind, he had done so much for me and I couldn't wait to return when it was safe. When I was safely inside, I tried to calm my nerves by thinking only of the people I had left behind. I was doing this to protect them.

"Have you seen this girl?" My knees buckled as I heard the familiar voice of Riley Biers walking down the aisle. Riley was one of Aro's henchman, no doubt Charlie hired him to make sure I was doing the job. My breath caught and as Riley came to where I was sitting. My hood was up enough to cover my face, but that didn't stop him from tapping my shoulder. "Excuse me, have you seen this girl?"

I wasn't even thinking when I sprung up and punched him straight in the nose. Riley fell back, people got up and gasped, and I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I was far too aware of the fact that I was being chased. I jumped in my truck and drove faster than the speed limit allowed, my hope was that Riley didn't park anywhere near me.

"Just breathe Bella," I told myself and sighed as I realized that no one was chasing me. I tried to figure out the best move to make next, I was just on the border of Seattle, I could easily go back and have Riley arrested for something. I pulled over to the side of the road to calm myself, my hands were shaking too much to drive. I looked at the phone that Edward had bought me and decided it was time to actually make a call.

"Hello? Who is this?" His gruff voice made my stomach churn. I had been doing everything I could to get away from him, here I was going right back into his hands.

"It's me, I need you to leave me alone," there was a pause and then I heard a deep laugh.

"Is he dead? Do you have the money?"

"No, and I'm not getting it for you either! I'll tell the police everything if you don't back off."

"Well, that wouldn't be good. My guess is right about now Riley is standing outside of your truck window. See you soon girl." Crap! I looked out my window and saw that Charlie was indeed right. There was Riley, how had I not sensed him coming up? Before I could do anything, my truck door was slung open and he pulled me out of the vehicle.

"Riley, don't do this! I can help you escape them too! Please, think about it?" I begged and saw something in his eyes. Was he actually considering it? Nope, instead he hit me over the head with his fist and knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up, it wasn't from Edward being gentle and tapping my shoulder. Nope, it was from a slap that Charlie had thought I needed. I groaned and cracked my eyes open. "Great. Good to see you again pops."

"Shut up," he said walking away to get a beer, he opened it and looked back at me. "I asked you to do one simple thing, and you couldn't even do that."

"It's murder!"

"You've done it before! Remember Jake? He was a nice boy wasn't he, had his whole future planned. He wanted to be a doctor right?" Guilt immediately came over me. I looked down and sighed, tears were forming in my eyes. He was right, Jake was such a nice guy, why didn't he have the effect over me that Edward did. "Ah, well, can't change things now. Still wanna go to the cops?"

"Yes. I'll turn myself in for every single thing that I have ever done for you just so I can see you behind bars!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"Then what? You'll move in with your mom and her family? Live a perfect life with this Edward? Would he really marry a criminal?"

"Why didn't you tell me that mom's been fighting for me?" I asked looking down at my hands. I still had a killer headache from Riley's fist coming in contact with my head, but something told me that wasn't the last beating I was going to get.

"What does that matter?" he pursed his lips and sighed. "I didn't want to do this Bella, but you left me no choice."

That was when it started, what I had been expecting. His hand came in contact with my cheek, much harder than I had ever been slapped. It sent me flying out of the chair that I had been sitting in. Charlie didn't believe in not kicking a person when they're down, he sent kick after kick to my side. He finally stopped after I quit moving and struggling to get up. He walked to the other side of the room, sat down on his bed, and simply watched me struggle to keep hold of my life. Tears escaped my eyes as I thought of Edward, I needed him so bad right now. I struggled to keep my eyes open, to stay conscious, silently praying that someone would save me from this nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, I was about to start crying when I wrote that last paragraph! I think we're coming close to the end of this story, but please review!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

Chapter 10

Bella

"Wake up girl!" I cracked my eyes open as much as I could and stared at Charlie standing in front of me. I didn't know how long I had been held captive in this awful place, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it much longer. "I said wake up!" With that a kick was sent to my side, I knew that I had at least three broken ribs. Who knew what else was broken?

"I'm awake," I spit out along with a mouthful of blood; great internal bleeding. How long could I last with that? An hour? Two? I wouldn't make it throughout the day and that was for sure. "I need help."

"I don't care. You messed up! We have to leave now, so get up and get ready to leave!" Charlie barked and left the room. I looked over and saw my phone in my purse, thank you Edward for forcing me to get it. With as much energy as I could muster, I crawled over and grabbed my phone. I glanced back and made sure that Charlie wasn't on his way back, then dialed Edward's number.

"Come on Ed, answer please," I whispered as the phone rang and rang. I heard footsteps coming so I closed the call and sent a text begging for help. Mustering the last bit of energy, I got up and began getting my things together. Charlie walked back inside and then left just as quickly. I couldn't help but wonder who was after us, I was used to being on the run but I wasn't used to doing it while slowly dying. Thankfully, Charlie was gone when my phone rang, I was so glad to see Edward was calling me.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked frantically, I could hear voices in the background, where was he? "Bella! Answer me! Are you okay?"

"Edward," I cried, "You need to save me! I'm going to be dead by the end of the day if you don't help me!"

"Bella, where are you?" I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"The old artist warehouse in Seattle! Hurry!" I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I could only hope that I gave nothing away as to what was going to happen.

"Hurry girl!" I grabbed my bag and began my descent downstairs. How would Edward ever find me if we left now?

Edward

"Edward! Where are you going?" Jessica yelled as I ran across campus to my… Wait… I didn't have a car. But Jessica did.

"Jess! I need you to help me, your sisters going to die if I don't get there soon! I have to go to Seattle, she's waiting and she'll die if I don't go. Please help me," I begged breathlessly. Jessica looked me over and then nodded.

"Of course, I'd do anything for my sister," Jess smiled and then led me to where she was parked. "I hope I don't get a ticket."

"Why would you?" I asked as we left campus. We would already be in trouble for ditching, we would be in even more trouble if we got a ticket.

"Because we're going to have to speed," I looked and saw she was already going 70 to get out of town. No doubt we would have police after us by the time we left Forks. "Ya know what, I hope I do pass a cop because it sounds like we'll need help."

As if on cue, lights were already behind us. "Goal accomplished."

"Where's my sister?" Jessica asked speeding up even more, man my nerves were going to be shot by the time we got there.

"She said she's at the old artist warehouse, it's on the outskirts of Seattle," I said and saw two new cops had joined in the high speed chase. "I owe you one Jess."

"Yeah, ya do. But it's okay," she smiled and kept going. Seattle was 3 hours away from Forks, I had no doubt that they would have a call out for our arrest by the time we got there. "Is she okay? I mean, you said she would die if we don't get there soon. We're already going almost 90, which scares me to death by the way. We should be there in 30 minutes."

"You made a 3 hour trip turn into an hour and a half?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm never getting in a car with you again."

Bella

"Wait, please! I have money," I begged and began to pull money out from my pockets. Charlie laughed and spit in my face. I wiped it away and tried to keep calm. "Don't make me go!"

"Girl, you don't have enough to pay off my debts," he yelled and then looked around. I had no idea what he was hearing, my hearing had been off lately. Probably had something to do with being hit in the head over and over. "We have to go!"

He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the car which made me groan in pain. Could I just die already? Then I heard it, the sirens coming closer and closer. How did he get here so fast? I didn't know, but I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

"Bella! Bella!" There he was, that velvet voice that I loved so much.

"So you called him eh?" Charlie asked and took off. I don't know how far we went, but all of a sudden, he opened the passenger side and pushed me out. I went rolling down a hill, I prayed that there wasn't a rock that I would hit. I finally landed in a pile of water, I felt like I had been chewed up and spit out.

"BELLA!"

"Edward?" I tried to raise my head but was unsuccessful.

"Bella, Bella, stay with me," I was lifted out of the water and into his arms. He began stroking my hair and repeating for me to stay awake. "I need help down here!"

"Bella! Is she okay?" Jessica was here? That was the last question I heard before I blacked out completely.

Edward

When Bella was safely into the ambulance, Jessica and I started undergoing questions. We were told that our parents were on their way. I could care less about what we were being asked, I wanted to be with Bella. I wanted to know she was okay.

"I get that y'all wanted to get to her, but there will be consequences for going that fast," an officer told us as I watched the ambulance get further and further away. "You both will have to come with us."

"Look, I want to be with Bella when she wakes up. Can't we go to the hospital? I need to know that she's okay."

"I'm sorry, but we need to take you to the station and fill out paper work," he said and tried to lead us to his car.

"No, she's my sister! We have to know she's okay," Jess said looking at all the police officers. The one that was mainly in charge of us stopped and thought about it.

"Fine, but as soon as you see her then we'll take you to the station and fill everything out." I was good with that! We still rode in the cop car, they didn't trust us to drive Jessica's car through Seattle. I didn't blame them honestly.

We arrived at the hospital and were directed to ICU, Jessica worked some magic and got us both in to see her. Bella was lying in the bed, tubes running out of her, I had never seen her worse. Her hair was matted in some places with blood, they were just prepping her to get her into surgery.

"Aw, Bells," I muttered and grabbed her hand. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise you won't go through that again."

"Let's go, they won't like us being up here much longer," Jessica said grabbing my arm. I glanced at her then back at Bella, I kissed her hand and followed Jessica out. The cop looked somewhat relived that we had returned so fast, I imagine he thought we wouldn't return.

When we arrived at the station, we already had people waiting for us. Carlisle, Esme, and Renee were all waiting in the lobby, they stood in a circle discussing something important.

"What were you two thinking? Driving 90!?" Renee asked walking up to us, "I'm just glad you didn't cause an accident! Your car will be gone young lady."

"But I had to help Bella!" Renee's eyes widened, they hadn't been told about her?

"Look, I asked Jess to bring me. Bella called me saying that she needed help because she wasn't going to make it through the day if I didn't get to her. She's at the hospital right now, she's pretty bad."

"Charlie." Renee said and looked away. "I understand now, I would have done the same. What happened?"

"I don't know, but he pushed her out of the moving car when we started following them. He's probably long gone by now," I said and then looked at my own parents. "I'm sorry, I should have told y'all."

"Yes, you should have," Esme agreed. "But right now, we need to get back to Bella. Renee, would you take them back to the hospital?"

"Of course. Let's go guys," Renee said putting an arm around Jess and I. Jessica let me get into the front seat, she said that she needed some space in the back to calm down. On the ride back to the hospital, I filled Renee in on everything that I knew about Bella's situation. That wasn't much, but I knew that she had been severely beaten while she had been Charlie's captive.

"I'm going to be so glad to see him behind bars again," Renee spit out. "Jess, honey, don't ever fall for a guy like him okay? Charlie's a real piece of work, he wasn't like that when I married him. I was pregnant with a son, but lost him in the second month of my pregnancy. Charlie began drinking again, he abused me, and I left and filed for divorce. I took you with me because you were very young. Looking back, I wish I would have grabbed Bella and taken her with us. She wouldn't be where she is now if I had done that. I'm sure Bella always hated me for not taking her with us."

"No use looking back Ms. Cheeny," I said giving her a reassuring smile. "When I first met Bella, she told me that she had family in Forks but it was complicated. She said she was afraid of facing you because she didn't know if you'd like who she turned out to be."

"She told you that?" Renee asked as we found a parking spot in the hospital.

"Yeah, she did. She loves you and Jessica, she really does, she was just afraid of what you would think of her." It was the first time that I had said this to anyone. I noticed that tears began falling down Renee's cheeks.

"That silly girl," she muttered and got out of the car. We went inside and found out that Bella was out of surgery but needed her rest. She was in a medically induced coma to relieve her brain from the trauma that it had received. As it turns out, Bella had received multiple blows to the head, she had come in with 7 broken ribs. Bella had also come in with internal bleeding in the stomach. I couldn't believe the trauma she had gone through while she had been captive in Seattle. Carlisle had graciously agreed to book a hotel room for us to stay in while we waited on news for Bella.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Intense chapter here! Review!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

* * *

Look what he's done to you  
It isn't fair  
Your light was bright and new  
But he didn't care  
He took the heart of a little girl  
And made it grow up too fast

Broken Girl by Matthew West

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella

"She's waking up!" My eyes slowly cracked open, I was immediately afraid that I would receive some more beating from Charlie. But, Edward's face was staring down at me when I opened my eyes. Everything came rushing back to me, everything that had happened last, mostly being pushing out of an open vehicle.

"Bella, honey?"

"Mom?" I croaked and tried to move but she put her hands on my chest and held me down.

"Don't move sweetie, you've got a lot of broken bones, you need to rest," she said and smiled. "I'm so glad to see you're okay. Honey, the police are after Charlie, they're confident that they'll catch him."

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked directing my attention to Edward. He looked behind him and smiled at Jessica, was everyone here?

"I drove 90 the whole way! I'm not driving for a while," Jess laughed and then got serious. "When he told me you were in trouble, I couldn't not bring him here."

"I still owe you one," he told her then sat down on the other side of my bed and held my hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you," I said squeezing his hand. "I'm really tired."

"Okay, get some sleep hon," Renee said then motioned for everyone to leave so I could sleep. I held onto Edward's hand, I needed him near me right now.

"I'll stay," he reassured me and made himself comfortable in a chair next to my bed. Jessica and Renee walked out, I stared at him. He was so much more handsome than I remembered, I memorized every feature. "Rose had her baby. Esme and Carlisle were here but they had to go back to be with her."

"What was it?"

"A girl, they named her Marie," he said with a smile. Edward would be a great uncle, he would make an amazing father. "I can't wait to see her."

"You'll be a great uncle," I said mimicking my thoughts. "I am tired."

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," Edward reassured me. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after that.

Edward

She was so beautiful, but so broken. Charlie had really done a number on her while he had her captive. I watched her sleep, it sounds creepy, but I couldn't help but just stare at her beautiful face. I was so in love with this woman, it was remarkable how much I loved her. Sure, she had been sent here to kill me, but she never would have done it. Her admitting it to me proved that she wouldn't hurt me.

"Excuse me, sir, visiting hours are over," a nurse said peeking her head through the door and glaring at me.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave." I stayed in my chair and eventually the nurse left, slightly irritated. A promise was a promise. "I love you Bells."

The next morning, I awoke to a very chipper Bella sitting in her bed eating breakfast. It was so nice to see her like this again, smiling and laughing. "What's up? Why the sudden change in mood?"

"They caught him," she said with a smile. "They caught that monster! He's never going to bug me again."

"That's great! How did they catch him so fast?"

"He ran out of gas and tried walking, but a police officer spotted him and recognized him from the description they called out for him. I don't care, he's behind bars and will get what he deserves." She took a drink of Orange Juice then smiled even wider. "Renee's getting complete custody of me. She's even offering to get my last name changed, I don't want any connection to that man."

"I don't blame you," I said and stretched out. This chair was small, I was confined to a small place to sleep. "Any word from the doctors?"

"I don't know, I doubt I'll get out of here soon. With the amount of broken bones that I have, they would be stupid to release me so soon."

Bella was right, she stayed in the hospital for two more months before they finally allowed her to go home. Renee was so worried on how she would pay for it, but I talked with Carlisle about their predicament. He pulled some strings and the hospital paid for everything that Bella needed while she was there. Renee drove Bella home and I rode with Jess to calm her down, she really was scared to drive again.

"It's so good to be home," Bella said when we all pulled up in front of Renee's house. I put my arm around her to support her.

"Welcome home ladies!" Phil said when we walked in. Jessica started bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Bella, we already set up your room! Alice came over and helped-"

"So don't be surprised if it's over the top," I laughed cutting Jessica off. Bella tried to laugh but grabbed her side. "No laughing. Doctor's orders."

"Yes sir," she said and Jessica led us to Bella's new room. It would be different not having her just down the hall. Just like I predicted, Bella's rooms was definitely over the top! Alice knew that Bella's favorite color was a light blue. The rooms walls were light blue, a sun mirror was hanging over the queen sized bed that had blue pillows and a white blanket. The curtains were light blue and there was a light blue chair sitting next to the window.

"I love it," Bella breathed. "Tell her thank you."

"Will do," I said putting her down on the bed and tucking her in. "Now get some rest, love."

"Yes sir," she smiled. Her smile was so beautiful, it was so good to see it again. I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said before I walked out of the house. This was what Bella had dreamt of, she dreamt of a normal life with her mom and sister. With Charlie behind bars, awaiting trial, she could finally have that, she just had to finish getting completely better.

* * *

A/N: Alright, there's only one more chapter left! Don't worry though, I have a new story in mind already! Also, I'm still working on Broken Together, so no worries!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!

* * *

Chapter 12  
2 years later  
Bella

"This is it," Edward said squeezing my arm. "Drumroll please!"

"Don't be so dramatic," I said waving my letter around from John Hopkins University. I was applying to be a nurse, Edward and I had talked it over and we wanted to open up our own hospital someday.

"Open it!" Jessica said with a smile. Mike was sitting next to her holding her hand, they had been a couple for over a year, he made her happy and that was all I wanted for my sister. We were sitting in the small Forks café, it had become our regular hangout.

"Okay," I said and slowly began tearing open the letter. It would be a lie to say that my stomach wasn't filled with butterflies, I had never been so nervous before. I pushed Edward away so he couldn't read it and ruin the surprise. "I don't believe it…"

"What?"

"I got in!" I said earning a shriek from Jessica. This was so unreal to me! Four years ago, college was out of my reach, but with the help from Edward he made it possible. He had tutored me in everything, I was graduating high school in the top ten of my class. Of course, Edward was the valedictorian, he was insanely smart.

"Yes! I knew you would! My sister the nurse," Jessica said and smiled. "Mom and Phil are going to be so excited."

"I know!" My delight faded when I thought of something. "Edward, will you come with me somewhere?"

"Of course," he said and began getting out of the booth. We said goodbye to Jessica and Mike before getting into Edward's 1965 Cadillac. Shortly after returning home, Edward got his license and rebuilt this car from scratch. I often caught myself remembering how I would sit in the garage and watch him work on it, he was so passionate about it. "Where are we off to?"

"I need to go see Charlie." Edward stopped putting the car into gear and stared at me.

"Why?"

"I have to show him that I did it. I have to face him," I said with a determination that I had never felt before. Charlie had raised me saying that I wasn't worth anything, that I wouldn't have anything that I wanted. I had to show him that he was wrong, I had received everything that I could want. I was going to John Hopkins School of nursing, which was a huge accomplishment for someone with my background. Not only was I attending college, but I had amazing plans with Edward.

Edward wasn't thrilled to take me to see him, but he didn't argue, he knew that this was something I had to do. I hadn't seen Charlie in almost two years when he was sentenced to life in prison. I was scared to see him, he had ruined my childhood, but I was doing my best to put it past me. For a while after returning home, Edward had to stay with us because I was having nightmares and he would calm me down like no one else could. Eventually, he talked me into seeing a therapist to work everything out, and it did become easier to cope with my past; I never realized how much I had blocked out.

"Bella, you want me to go in with you?" Edward asked when we pulled up in front of the prison where Charlie was being held.

"No, I'll be fine," I said and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Edward was my rock, he had been strong for me when I needed him more than anything.

I walked inside and told the guard that I was here to see Charlie Swan, he made sure that I didn't have anything on me before leading me back to the cell. I held onto my acceptance letter, maybe Edward should have come with me, I was suddenly feeling very afraid.

"You have 5 minutes," he said and walked away leaving me to face Charlie in the cell. Charlie looked as if he had aged ten years in the span of only two.

"Well, came to pay your dear old dad a visit?" he asked staring at me from his bed.

"Only to tell you that you were so wrong about me. For my whole life, you told me that I would never get what I wanted, that I wouldn't amount to anything. You were wrong." I held up the letter and smiled. "I've been accepted to John Hopkins School of Nursing. Edward and I are together, he loves me, and we have plans to open our own hospital in the future. I finally broke away from you, I couldn't be happier about where my life is now. I can't be happier that you're where you belong, we could have been truly happy if you hadn't been such an alcoholic! All those things that I did, I did them because I was afraid of you! But there was always this thought in the back of my mind, I always hoped that maybe whatever I did would be the end of it. You would give everything up and we could be happy again. But I was always wrong."

"Bella-"

"No! You don't get to talk!" I said and looked at the floor. "I'm strong because of what I've been through, that's what will keep me going. I'm so done with you Charlie, I'm done with anything that has to do with you. You will never see me again, that's what I want, and you can live out your miserable life in this prison cell while I succeed with everything that I set out to do."

"Ma'am, time's up," the guard said coming over to me.

"Good, I'm done anyway," I said and let him escort me outside.

"Was that man your father?" he asked when we were outside.

I looked at him and simply smiled. "No, he's nothing to me." That couldn't have been truer, I had no feelings for the man that was in that cell.

"How did it go?" Edward asked as we took off back to Forks.

"Great," I said with a smile on my face. I was finally free from him, I was free to live my life without thinking about Charlie Swan. No doubt, my life would be great now, I had an amazing future planned out and an amazing boyfriend to support me for the rest of our lives. There was a quote that I heard from my therapist, it has stuck by me and I even have it framed in my room.

"Forget what hurt you. Never forget what it taught you."

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's it! I wrote this chapter in 10 minutes last night! Crazy how fast it came to me, I loved writing the scene when Bella stands up to Charlie! I may do a small one shot on the hospital that Bella and Edward start together. Would y'all like that? Hope y'all enjoyed this story!

Are you apart of my facebook group? No? Well you should be! It's called 'Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions' I really hope that everyone can join!


End file.
